


Rain

by CommonSense001



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Flashbacks, I wrote this at 1 am during a thunderstorm, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, Refrenced Genyatta, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSense001/pseuds/CommonSense001
Summary: Genji is awoken in the middle of the nights due to a thunderstorm. Good thing Zenyatta is there to comfort his boyfriends during the ordeal.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh, first work in the Overwatch Fandom! I just have a bad habit of picking up stories and not finishing them so, here's a Oneshot! And I wrote this at 1 am during a really loud thunderstorm and i needed something to take my mind off it; so here it is! Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!

       The pitter patter of rain overhead gently stirred Genji from his sleep. But it was the thunder that awoke him into a panic.

       It didn't usually rain in Nepal, mainly snow or even hail. Never rain though. Genji wasn't used to this change; he wasn't used to a lot of things though. 

       The rain continued overhead as Genji rose from his sleeping position, heading to the balcony to watch the severity of the storm outside. He watched as the rain battered down, lighting creat cracks in the black ink sky, just barely showing the pale moon that deperatly tried to break though from its exile.

       Genji exhaled; mask missing from his face. Honey eyes glazed over, lost in thought as the next wave of thunder sounded.

 

       _"Anija, why are the rain dragons angry with us..?" A small, naive, seven year old asked as the thunder cracked overhead. The young boy was hiding under the sheets of his older brothers bed. "Because someone has left tonight... someone who left to soon..." his brother replied in a dead tone._

_"....Ani..?" The young, honey-eyed boy whispered, peeking from under the sheets. "Are the rain dragons mad because mommy won't wake up..?"_

_His brother was tense, cold, rigid. His face portrayed no emotion as he thought of a response to his youngerbrothers naiveness._

_He was just a kid then._

 

 

Genji perked up at the soft whirs of an omnic behind him. "Zen..?" Genji whirred around to see his lover, his blue lights shinned brightly. "Ah, Genji, it is a plesant surprise to see you awake." Zenyatta sounded. Genji smiled lightly, "The storm awoke me." He csst his gaze down. "I remembered.... my father always told me that when we anger the dragons; they create rain."

 

A heavy pause. 

 

       "The last time it rained was when i died." Genji whispered. Another pregnant pause. Zenyatta remained silent, deciding to sit next to his boyfriend. Just the comfort of the others' presence was enough to put him at ease.

       "You are worried for your brother." Zenyatta finally replied, his voice deep and smooth. And he was right.

       "The rain is a symbol of sadness or death. To me, rain is a symbol of life. The iris blessing us with water to florish out flowers and grass. Trees. We rely on rain like we do with sunlight and snow." He placed a comforting hand on genji's shoulder.

       "Rain can mean many different things, Genji." He finished. Genji stayed silent. But the silence was comfortable. 

 

       "Thank you, Zenyatta."

       "It is no problem, my student."

**Author's Note:**

> Its so s h o r t but ohwell :0 i hope you enjoyed this short fic! I hope to make more sometime soon! Heck, i might even continue this! And, sorry for any mistakes i made, i didn't read through it.  
> Anyway, leave a kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
